


I wish I were Suki

by TheFabulousNobody



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula is nice cause I said so, Azula will kill for Zuko, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), But he still the MVP, Depending if the ending is Happy to you or not, F/M, Heather is a sad song, Heather is an awesome song, I mean what to you expect from Toph and Azula, Iroh is there but also not there, Katara love Zuko more than her brother, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My english suck but I write this anyway, Sad Zuko (Avatar), She is so soft to Zuko, Tags Are Fun, Thats all it matter hahaha, The flashback montage is a bit confusing, There is swearing, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph and Azula is the new BroTP, Unrequited Love, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko and Azula as the uwu siblings, Zuko love Sokka, Zuko sing Heather, he gets many hugs, sokka is an idiot, zuko is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousNobody/pseuds/TheFabulousNobody
Summary: Falling in love with a bisexual guy is hard because he still can fall in love with another gender and of course Sokka gonna pick Suki rather then me? Im just Zuko while Suki...She is pretty and she is perfect.I wish I were her.So this basically Zuko singing Heather :')
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	I wish I were Suki

**Author's Note:**

> Warning grammar and spelling mistake :')  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> Why do I write this when Im bad at english... OH WELL. 
> 
> I love Zuko...but I hurt him Im sorry
> 
> Bold=Singing  
> Flashback=Italics
> 
> The flashback scene are in a non-linear narrative...oof

**I still remember**

**Third of December**

_"Hey Zucchini-"_

_"It's Zuko, idiot."_

_"So, Zucchini, will you help me out...please?'' Zuko was still annoyed by Sokka's nickname but knowing Sokka, Zuko's face soften at this, 'He will never listen anyway as they said it you can't stop em join em,' Zuko smile gently._

_"Help you with what?"_

_"That's not important! But will you help me...Please,please,pleas-," Sokka started to beg using his sad wolf cup face. Zuko remembered that if Sokka is begging for help it means its important. However, Sokka always begs even on the non-important ones. Sighing, Zuko knew that he has to agree to Sokka random request either way. "Okay...fine- and can you stop that."_

_"Hehehe, I knew you would agree...Please go out with me?"_

_"Okay...Wait! WHAT!!"_

_Zuko can feel his face getting red. "A fake date not real okay, there this girl who is chasing me...like I get it I’m hotass but I don't like her and l rather date you." Grinned Sokka._

**Me in your sweater**

**You said it looked better**

**On me, than it did you**

_It was a cold night but the street is alive with lights and people walking around, chit-chatting with their families or friends. Poor Zuko was shivering as he wore the wrong clothing choose which consists of a black fitted button-up cloth and ripped black skinny jeans with a pair of black boots. His whole attire scream "HOT EMO". Whereas Sokka blessed him, wore a more appropriate attire for the night with his white button-up shirt that is underneath his favorite blue sweater and grey sweatpants with a pair of dark blue Nike sneakers; Sokka was staring at Zuko shivering his ass off, feeling bad for dragging Zuko to their so called "date." So, he takes off his sweater and shoved it to Zuko. Zuko was confused at first but then he accepts it knowing that questioning Sokka is a big no no._

_"Thank you...Sokka."_

_"Anything for you Zuko, plus It looked good on you then on me...NOT FAIR, it’s my favorite one,” he pouts, “but you can have it, I like it on you," smiled Sokka. Zuko started to blush red. Zuko smile softly as snuggle to feel the warmth of Sokka's sweater. ‘It’s smells like Sokka…’ Zuko smiled then he faced Sokka and gently push him, "You’re just joking around," Sokka gasped dramatically," Is my love for you not real? How could you," Zuko looked at Sokka using his 'I never asked to suffer like this but I always do' face. Sokka blinked before both of them explodes into laughter._

**Only if you knew**

**How much I like you**

_Toph and Zuko was chilling on the sofa in the living room, listening to nostalgic music and talking random thinks to catch up with their life. "So sparky? You and him huh?" Smirked Toph as she punches Zuko's shoulder playfully. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Zuko was talking so fast that it’s obvious he is in denial. "I don't like Sokka...Can you stop looking so smug," Zuko started to blush deeply red that make tomatoes be jealous at him._

_"Don't lie Zuzu, I knew you love him," Azula suddenly appear and hugged Zuko from behind. Zuko was startle by her sudden appearances, "Agni! Azula what did I said about sneaking around," pouted Zuko as he faced back to Azula and waiting for her answer. "Sorry MUM, I promise that I won't sneaky sneak sneak anymore," mocked Azula. She sits down near him and cherishes Zuko's cheek to make Zuko looked at her. "Please Zuko tell him how you feel... Please don't hurt yourself" Azula was staring sadly to Zuko._

_"Fire princess is right sparky... You should tell him, the more you hold it the more painful it gets" worried Toph as she rests her face to Zuko shoulder and squeezed his hand. "I can't...You know that...I don't want to ruin our friendship, I’m afraid that he will hate me," Zuko squeezed back. " Then I will kil-"_

_"ZULA!!"_

_" HAHAHAHAHAH SORRY PRINCESS BUT I WILL KILL HIM FIRST" laughed Toph as she punches the air. " Oh no you don't" pouted Azula and then she smirks. " Sorry but I have the obligation to kill him because he hurt my BLOODED brother."_

_"Fuck, I blind but I’m not blind enough to see your smug face."_

**But I watch your eyes, as she**

**Walks by**

**What a sight for**

**Sore eyes**

_The Jasmine Dragon was full with depressed teenagers and stressed college students complaining about their life choices and drown their tears with caffeine and sweets. It was that time of the day. Sokka is chatting random stuff with Iroh demanding that 'cactus juice should be the new menu,' and giggling like high-school girls while Zuko was cleaning the tabletops and thanking the customer for coming with his bright costumer service smile. Then the bell rings, indicating there is another costumer, so, Zuko looks up._

_"Hm... Excused me?"_

_"Hello! Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon," Zuko smile gently giving his all to make the new customer to feel welcome. "You must be new here? Don't worry take you time." "Oh? Hehe Thanks Hm?" "Zuko here" winked Zuko as he watches the girl laughing her ass off. "You really know how to make a girl feel welcome...Hey I’m Suki, hm… What’s your recommendation," she smiled._

_"Well Suki I would recommend Jasmine honey tea, It’s the bestselling tea...in my heart," Zuko wept his nonexistent teary eyes as he holds to where his heart is. He grinned as Suki laughed "Haha, okay!! Imma take your words and order that please," Zuko asked Suki to sit while waiting for her tea to be done. He thinks that Suki really is a beautiful girl with her long sleeve dark green crop top and denim jeans with a pair of brown boots. Zuko walks to Sokka knowing he will be angry at Zuko for not having his "Zuko time". Zuko smile as he faced Sokka but then he dropped as Zuko follow Sokka's eyes to see that Sokka was drooling at Suki. Zuko cringed, his chest felt heavy as his heart beats fast._

_"Who is that Zuko?" Sokka eyes was shining as he stared at Suki with his toothy smile. "Suki..." Zuko felt his heart started cracking and his breathing stop. "Her named is Suki."_

**Brighter than a**

**Blue sky**

**She's got you**

**Mesmerized…**

**While I die**

_Zuko was crying in the middle of his room. He can't breathe, He can't ask Sokka for help like he used to when he was having an episode. Who will help him now? Sokka is with Suki… Suki is with Sokka. Azula when to Zuko’s room and saw the state Zuko is in, she rushes to his side, seeing Zuko hurting alone makes Azula want to cry. "AGNI! ZUKO HEY LISTEN TO ME!" Azula's eye full with worries, tears can be seen as she shakes Zuko gently "Breathe Zuko Breathe Zuko," her hand is shaking. “Fellow my breathing…that’s it…I’m here Zuzu…I’m here,” she hugs Zuko and rub circles on his back._

**Why would you ever kiss me?**

_It was on their first ‘date’ when Sokka was staring at Zuko dreamily as Zuko happily eating his soup noodles. Zuko felt the stare and stop eating to look at his side towards Sokka, he notices that Sokka have not even touch his food, THE AUDACITY, it’s a very damn good noodles dumpling too, “You’re not eating? That’s the first,” Zuko tease as he nudges him but Sokka was still silent. Zuko frown but it changes to worrying about his quite behavior because Sokka never say no to food EVER, “Sokka? Are you okay?Do you ne-”_

_“It’s just that you look pretty Zuko.” Zuko was shocked and embarrassed by his statement, that he even drops his chopsticks. “HUH????,” Zuko cover his face so that Sokka would not see his blushing face and little smile. “It’s true,” Sokka stare at him and cup Zuko’s cheeks so that he was facing him, he smiles “I’m lucking to have you in my life…what do I do to deserve a kindhearted person like you,” he gently cherished his cheeks. Zuko was blushing even more since he cannot believe Sokka would do this especially in public, “Sokk-” He was cut off as Sokka softly kiss his lips. Zuko widen his eyes as he freezes at Sokka’s sudden kiss. “YASSSS,” screamed someone in the restaurant as some mumble “Young love is the best.”_

**I'm not even half, as pretty**

_Zuko was in the bathroom, standing in front on the mirror looking deeply at his reflection. He touches his scar and sigh. “Of course, you like her more… She is perfect while I’m broken…She is pretty while I’m scarred…” Zuko feel like his tears started to fall. “Who am I kidding, I’m not even that pretty whereas she is ethereal...She is popular…I’m just Zuko,” Zuko dropped to the floor and buried his face with his hands crying his heart out._

**You gave her your sweater**

**It's just polyester, but you like her better**

**Wish I were Heather**

_‘Breath Zuko, BREATH,’ Zuko gaze at the scene in front of him. Sokka was giving Suki his sweater. Suki was blushing as Sokka grinned, they look like a perfect couple. Zuko turned and ran toward the other direction, everything started to get blurry as he pushes pass through the people on the street until he accidently slips and fall to the ground. “Are you okay?” Zuko recognize the voice, feeling the familiarity so he looks up to see Katara holding her hands out to help Zuko out. “Katara?” whisper Zuko as he looks at her with teary eyes. Katara panic and started kneeling down so she can hug him and wipe his tears. “Oh Zuko…He is not worth it” She frown, “What do my idiotic brother do this time…”_

_“You knew?” as Zuko squeezed Katara gently. “So, I was right…Do you want me to slap him?” Zuko snort, “Heh…Thanks Katara,” Katara hum at his response. “As much as I like hugging you Zuko but I think we should stand up.” Zuko already feel better, maybe because he was with someone he cares about or maybe because Katara has that powered to cheer people up. “Hey Zuko, since you are here…Want to grab something to eat,” smiled Katara. ‘Thank you Katara for being born.’_

**Watch as she stands with**

**Her holding your hand**

**Put your arm 'round her shoulder**

**Now I'm getting colder**

_Zuko hated the fact he believes in Sokka saying that it’s a hang out between the two of them BUT here he is walking at the back, as Sokka AND Suki was walking in front of him holding hands and laughing together. ‘Fuck him…I’m just a third wheel’ Zuko sighed as he stops near the window of a bakery and gaze towards the window to see his reflection, ‘this is pitiful…I should just go home, they won’t notice me gone anyway.’ He knew that he should give up on Sokka but his heart still loves him. He looks back at the couple, ‘I wish I’m the one on your side not her.’ He watches them as Sokka put his arm around her shoulder as Suki lean to his shoulder giggling. Zuko blinked and turn back to the window displaying cakes and pastry. “It’s cold today.”_

**But how could I hate her?**

**She's such an angel**

_"Hey! Wait up Zu!" scream Suki as she ran to Zuko and show him two tickets. "Happy Birthday! Sokka said you love the theater so here wanna watch it together," as she smiles brightly. He rises his eyebrow looking confused, "Hm sure?" "Hehe...Sokka gonna be jelly cause I give you an awesome present," Suki giggled as she wink at Zuko. Zuko softly smile at Suki, he can’t hate her, Suki always so kind and gentle with him, “Thank you Suki.”_

**But then again, kinda**

**Wish she were dead,**

_"I h-hate her...for being perfect. I hate her because she is pretty but...bu-t its unfair...that she is so l-lovable- I...I-" Zuko was cut by Azula who hugged him gently. "Oh...Zuko...I'm sorry," Azula softly apologize as he squeezed Zuko gently. "If only I knew...That you will be hurt by him, I wish I never introduced the two of you...I’m sorry Zuzu."_

_"Why?" wept Zuko. "Why? It's always me...W-why can I just- is just...Why do I only feel pain?"_

_"Because the truth is to love someone, you have to be hurt..."_

**as she**

**Walks by**

**What a sight for**

**Sore eyes**

**Brighter than a**

**Blue sky**

**She's got you**

**Mesmerized**

_Katara was walking to the table to see Zuko daydreaming while staring into space. “Zuko?” Zuko was pull back to reality and faced towards a worried Katara. “Katara…Hey! I don’t hear you coming in.” Katara knew Zuko too much to know what’s behind his mind, She sighed “He is not worth it Zuko….” Zuko paused at that but then he smiled sadly, “I Know that but I love him Katara.”_

**While I die**

_“But you end up hurting.”_

_“At least he is happy.”_

**Why would you ever kiss me?**

**I'm not even half, as pretty**

_The girls were hanging out with Zuko, with reasons. They are worried about him, Zuko knew that and it makes him warm. He decided to be open as he knows that they mean well, “HE ACTUALLY KISSED YOU????WHAT IN ZE FUCK!” Toph is angry and frustrated is an understatement. Zuko suspect that, he knew that Toph will explode with rage so he was a bit scare of looking at his sister face. He shivered as felt the killing intent and being the naïve boy, he is, he stares back at Azula. If a look can kill, Zuko will be dead already by the level of murderous in her eyes, she clenches her fist, “Sokka is a fucking idiot…First he kisses you then he dates Suki? HEH Okay Toph wanna join forces and kill him?”_

_“Bitch! Im waiting for you to say that…LETS GO,” Toph was fired up as she jumps up, “Katara wanna join our party?” Toph smirked as she can feel the twinkle, she may be blind but damn she can hear Katara’s heartbeat._

_“It’s a pleasure to join, lets start planning for my brother funeral…hehe,” don’t get her wrong, she like her brother and Suki, but Zuko have done so much for her family, his kindness helps her survive in this cruel life, and he never ask for anything back, so she promised to herself she will do anything for Zuko…even if it means hating her idiotic Brother. Zuko is the reason that Katara was blessed with the most amazing boyfriend, Zuko always there for her and she will be there for him too, “Katara?? You too??” Zuko really feel like he was a bunny in a lion’s den. “Kufufu…Imma called Mai and Tylee I think they want to join too,” Azula smirked._

_“Stop! It’s okay…No one will die or be killed today…NOT SOKKA not anybody…Let’s forget about it…” Zuko begged, “It’s okay…I’m fine…” he softly whispered._

**You gave her your sweater**

**It's just polyester, but you like her better**

_“Hehe, look Zuko Suki so cute wearing that sweater,”Sokka was showing Zuko a picture of them wearing the same sweater. “Hm~”, Sokka pouted as he sees Zuko’s attention is not on him but on his damn paperwork. “Zucchiniiiiii…” Sokka whined and puffed while Zuko just shake his head, “Yes, yes You look cute together,” Zuko replied but still focusing on his work. “No fun Zuzu, all I want is my Zuko time.”_

_“This is your Zuko time,” Zuko sighed and then mumbled, “But all you talked about is her.”_

_“Huh? What did you say?”_

_“Nothing.”_

**I wish I were Heather**

**Wish I were Heather**

**Wish I were Heather**

_Zuko was scrolling down the picture of his “date” with Suki at the theater. Suki looks so pretty wearing the baby blue sweater and black skinny jean with a pair of heeled black boots. “It’s Sokka’s sweater and she look better in it,” Zuko gaze towards his wardrobe, to see the sweater. Zuko take the sweater and touch it gently, “Why do you give me your sweater when you also give another to her after…Idiot Sokka.” Zuko can feel his tears falling down to his cheeks, “Please don’t give me hope, when there is no path to be with you.”_

**Why would you ever kiss me?**

**I'm not even half as pretty**

**You gave her your sweater**

**It's just polyester, but you like her better**

**Wish I were**

"...Zuzu, are you ready?"

They said that to move on is to create a new life. Iroh was given a new opportunity to open his café another side of the city, away from Republic City. Iroh was hesitant at first, but Zuko and Azula agreed to move away. Azula was happy, her brother can finally start a new life. The house was empty, their furniture and equipment had been sent to their new house; cloths were pack, ready to transport. Zuko put down the guitar and look around the room to see the blue sweater laying on the wooden floor. He pick the sweater and smiled softly.

“I’m ready.”

Zuko take one last look at the room, leaving behind the house full of precious memories of them together, Zuko cherish the sweater one last time before laying it on top of the guitar, Sokka’s guitar. He takes a deep breathe, looking forward to start a new and fresh life, away from Sokka, away from Suki and away from them. As Zuko step outside, he felt free, he smiled.

“Goodbye Sokka, thank you for the memories…”

**Bonus Scene:**

"Hello? Zuko? You there?" He knocked the door many time but no one is there to answer him. He sighed and try to twist the handle just for the door to squeak open. He was shocked of how empty the house until he gaze towards the blue object laying on the floor. Its his guitar and sweater that he gave Zuko.

**The END or is it**

**Author's Note:**

> The Chronological order of the montage :  
> Sokka asking Zuko a date  
> Toph and Azula teasing Zuko  
> Sokka give his sweater to Zuko  
> Sokka and Zuko eating/ kissing scene  
> Suki first appearance  
> Sokka giving Suki sweater/ Intro to Katara  
> Bathroom scene  
> Third wheeling  
> Zuko's episode with Azula helping him  
> Plan to kill Sokka  
> Suki giving him the tickets  
> Azula comforting Zuko  
> Katara and Zuko table scene plus Zuko wanting Sokka to be happy  
> Sokka's "ZukoTime" scene  
> Zuko looking at pictures of Suki  
> Zuko saying goodbye
> 
> The bonus scene thou hehehe...A wise person had said that you never knew you loved or miss them until they're gone from your life... Ironically if you give up on that person...that person came back to you :/


End file.
